Total Drama: All Stars Rewrite
by Perschniggety113
Summary: What would happen if All Stars was written differently? **cough** If it wasn't a trainwreck! **cough**
1. Prologue

Original characters: Alejandro, Owen, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Leshawna, Sierra, Heather.

Revenge characters: Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, Scott, Brick, Sam, Lightning, Cameron.

This is **definitely **going to be a challenge, but I'm excited to start this series! As we all know, the original All Stars was… uh… well, **controversial **to say the least, so I'm here to give it some justice and a larger cast.

I probably won't start writing it right away, since I'm trying to finish my Kazan Island fanfic, but if you're interested, feel free to follow and chapters will be posted in a week or 2.


	2. Episode 1: All Star Showdown (part 1)

The camera lingers on Chef's lower half as he holds a file in his hand and walks through a prison passed a bunch of cells as somebody yells, "I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!" and the sound of clanging bars can be heard.

Chef's face is lit from the ceiling lights above as Chris can be heard from his cell, "Justin and Katie are neck n' neck, it's anybody's game!"

Chef walks up to see Chris cheering on bugs on the ground.

"Well well well, look who finally came to see me after a whole year!" Chris whines.

"You're done with your sentence for dumping toxic waste,"

"Pfft, whatever, I have everything I need here, including Chef 2.0," He says as he brings up a nut that looks uncannily like Chef. "I made him from a cashew!"

Chef slips the file through to Chris as he asks, "What's this?"

"The producers have greenlit another season; you in?"

"IT IS ON!"

**Theme song plays and ends.**

The camera zooms up from the shining waters of Camp Wawanakwa as Chris announces, "Welcome, to Total Drama: All Stars!"

The camera shows Chris standing on the dock, "After my year long completely involuntary year-long vacation, I really need to be in a familiar environment with the people I love…. To hurt,"

He cackles to himself, "It's a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, heh? That's all Mcclain!"

Chris walks down the side of the dock as he explains, "I've brought back 19 Total Drama All Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying, million dollar competition EVER,"

"And here they come now!" He announces as he motions to a large military helicopter flying into frame, "From Revenge of the Island say hello to: the wimp who won, Cameron!"

Cameron is shoved out of the aircraft by Chef and he screams as he falls, "We're not flying at the recommended height oooof-"

"Pushover turned powerhouse: Zoey!"

"Cameron?!" She yells as she dives after him and the camera still lingers on the exit of the helicopter.

"Non supportive meathead: Lightning!"

"You call that a dive? Watch and sha lear-"

He is cut off by Chef kicking him out of the aircraft.

"Mutant loving gamer: Sam,"

Sam is carried out of the aircraft by Chef and dropped as Sam yells on his plummet, "Not cooool!"

"Devious dirt eater: Scott!"

Scott freaks out as he holds on for dear life to Chef's leg before he is thrown off.

"Bossy bruiser: Jo, who dominated, until her underling turned on her!"

"You are so dead!" Jo begins to yell before she is pushed from behind by none other than Chef.

"Unmotivated drama queen: Anne Maria!"

"IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR YOU'RE DEAD!" She yells before Chef trips her out of the helicopter.

"Mother-loving, team-saving cadet: Brick!"

"Mommy…" He squirms out before he is charged at by Chef and begins to plummet.

"And from our original cast: Cranky know-it-all CIT: Courtney!"

"You're gonna hear from my lawyeeeers!" She yells as she is dropped by Chef, who was holding her by her ankles.

"Courtney's BFF, turned **boyfriend stealer**: Gwen!"

"He wasn't her boyfriend at the tiiiiiiime!" She screams as she falls through the air.

"Brutal anti-hero: Duncan!"

"Bring it on…" He asserts as he falls down and the camera lingers there.

"Devious diva: Heather!"

"I hate Chriiiiiiis!"

"Lovable lame-brain: Lindsay,"

"I'm flying," She gleams as she flaps her hands like a bird, "On second thought… AAAAH!"

"Crazy Total Drama stalker… I mean superfan: Sierra,"

"Weeeeeee!" She yells as she cannonballs, with no assistance from Chef.

"Sassy back-talker, spa-day-goer: Leshawna!"

"Come over here, I dare you!" She threatens to Chef before being shoved out.

The camera shows Duncan coming up from underneath the water.

"All the water from the ocean is gonna wash up on the beach with her fat-"

He is cut off by Leshawna landing directly on him, dragging him under.

"Ginger haired nerd: Harold!"

"My lady Leshawnaaaa!" He calls to her as he plummets.

"And Total Drama's first ever winner on Total Drama Island: Owen!"

"This is so awesome!" He yells as he gets into position for a dive.

"No! Don't jump!" The other contestants yell from the water below.

Owen jumps out of the aircraft and makes a gigantic wave that washes everybody on shore.

"Greetings old friends," Chris says to them as Heather pukes a starfish out of her mouth and asserts,

"I am NOT your friend!"

Lindsay walks over, "Aaaw, looks like somebody misses their honey bunny,"

"Who? Alejandro? As if! I'm **glad **he's gone… handsome jerk!"

Courtney angrily walks up to a smirking Chris and complains, "You're going to pay for my dry cleaning!"

"No I'm not, new contracts, member?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Courtney in the confessional flicking a fly. "Same old Chris, same old **disgusting **island. What was I thinking?"

Owen bounds up to Chris and shakes his hand. "I'm so glad to be back and see you again!"

"Owen… personal space,"

"Oh, sorry,"

Chris continues, "In fact, we have a lot of big changes for this season. For one, the island is now 100% completely toxic waste free,"

"What?" Sam asks as he waltzes over with a squid on his head. "I only came back to get up close and personal to some toxic sludge, so I can be like my gal Dakota," He swoons as he brings out a picture of the 2 of them from his pocket.

"Too bad, looks like you're just gonna have to suffer," He responds. "What a shame… But on the up side, I've upgraded a few of your accommodations," He explains as he walks over to a mysterious robot and a TV.

"The losers this season will still have to sleep in a crummy, stinky cabin, but the winners: get to stay in the all-new, eco-friendly, luxurious Chris Mcclain brand spa hotel!"

"Oh yeah!" They all shout for joy.

"And in honor of your All Star status, and to celebrate 2 different generation casts, I'll be dividing you into teams based on which season you were originally in: Original cast vs. Revenge cast!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Heather in the confessional. "So I'll be on a team with all the losers I've come to know and love, and I'll be running it by lunch!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Gwen in the confessional. "A battle of the generations? I guess that means Duncan and I will be on the same team…. And Courtney, eeeh… Okay, I'm totally ready to apologize to her, I just have to figure out the best time to do that ..."

"Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, Sierra, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Harold, aaaand this robot, you'll be known as: The Original Islanders!"

The robot rolls itself close to Heather.

"Keep your distance, toaster!" She exclaims as she pushes it away. "And why is their a robot on our team? Hmm? It's not an All Star!"

"Oh, it's just a thing I'm testing out, no worries,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "Well, I guess somebody has to be eliminated first… they're called elimination fodders by the fanbase!"

Gwen slowly inches towards Courtney, "Heeey Courtney,"

"Hmmp," Courtney groans as she moves away with her arms crossed.

PSSSH. The camera shows Gwen in the confessional. "I was expecting her to yell at me!... She just ignored me…"

Gwen audibly let's out a sigh and Duncan comes over, "Don't be so sad dollface, she'll yell at you eventually,"

"But I don't want her to yell at me… I want her to forgive me,"

"Well… maybe you shouldn't have kissed her boyfriend…"

"Um? Hello? You also kissed me!" She whisper-yells at him.

"Right… right…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Duncan in the confessional. "Ugh, she better not sulk the whole time we're here,"

"And for the Revenge cast: Zoey, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Scott, Anne Maria, Sam, and Lightning, you'll be known as: The Rowdy Revengers!"

"Hey, that's not fair, why do they have 2 more team members than us?" Scott asks.

"What, it's not my fault you're season doesn't have enough All Stars!"

Scott glares at him.

A blonde woman in a red dress and heels walks up to Chris, "I'm heeeere,"

Chris looks menacingly at her before shoving her with the rest of the Revenge cast.

"You guys can have Blaineley!"

"What?" She questions angrily as she wipes the sand from her dress. "I thought I was going to be the co-host!?"

"Well, sorry Blaineley, you thought wrong,"

"Grrrr!" She growls as she tries to attack Chris and gets held back by Zoey and Scott.

Sierra wanders up to Chris, "But Chris, if the two generations were on merged teams together, don't you think we would get more ratings?"

"I have it covered: after each even numbered elimination, the winning team has the option to trade one of their members for the opposite teams members, if they so choose to,"

"Not only that, but this year's challenges are all nods to other season's challenges, with harsh new twists to make this the toughest, roughest, most dangerous Total Drama season yet! You're first challenge: Find the key to the spa hotel, and, you'll do it as an homage to Total Drama's first ever challenge: cliff diving into a lake of dangerous sharks."

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "Okay, so maaaybe I have a phobia of sh-sh-sharks, can you blame me?"

Chris continues explaining the challenge as the TV next to him shows a demonstration, "Once you dive into the water, try to avoid the sharks long enough and swim to the bottom to collect one of several keys located in the sand. And choose wisely, because only one of those keys will unlock the door to the spa hotel. Once you're done collecting your key and picking up your shattered hopes of winning this season, you may plop yourself down in one of the baby carriages from season 3's race through central park as a teammate carries you to the spa hotel."

"First team to the spa door wins," Chris explains as he jumps into his jeep. "And somebody from the losing team, must be eliminated. Meet me at the base of the cliff in 15 minutes."

"Wait!" Anne Maria calls out. "Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits or sumthin'?"

"Sorry, no time!" He calls back.

The camera shows all the contestants walking to the challenge site.

"I said keep away from me!" Heather yells at the machine following close behind her.

The camera pans to Sam walking with Sierra, "So, what brought you back?"

"I wanna win for Cody," She responds eerily. "We would have won last time, iF i DidN't AcCidEnTEly BloW uP tHe PlAne."

"Oh right…" He responds. "Your hair grew back nicely."

"Thanks, It's tough to be away from Cody so long, but it's way too dangerous for him here. Plus, I know I can tough it out long enough to win that sweet, **sweet, **cashola!"

"Excuse me, tub of lard!" Heather exclaims as she pushes past Owen.

Owen hugs her tightly, "Oh Heather, you haven't changed one bit!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Owen in the confessional. "I can't wait to catch up with everybody here! I haven't seen them since… well, I can't remember it's been so long!"

Courtney glares back at Gwen and Gwen moans, "Ugh, she keeps staring at me like she's trying to set me on fire!"

"Don't worry," Duncan replies. "I'll give her a glare back at her for you."

Duncan glares at her and she swiftly looks away with her arms crossed.

"Um? Hello? Courtney?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Duncan in the confessional. "I'm used to having girls yell at me, or even punch me. But blank me? That's just wrong…"

Lindsay whispers to Courtney, "I think Duncan wants you to yell at him, you know, for old times sake,"

"What's the point? He never listens… and besides, it's over between us." She responds to the ditz. "But Gwen… I thought we were friends."

Harold walks up to Leshawna and starts flexing, "Ugh, oh, yeah,"

"Whatcha you doin' sugar baby?" She asks him.

"Just admiring my beautiful prize Leshawna,"

"Harold… it's over between us, besides, I found a new guy,"

"A new guy?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the confessional. "Oh I get it… she's lying to me! There's no way she found another so handsome and radiant as I…. has she?"

Cameron walks up to Lightning, "It was an honor fighting you in the finale last season,"

Lightning side-eyes him, "Yeah, well because of you my hair looks like I dumped clorox on it!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, no hard feelings?"

"Yeah… no hard feelings,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Lightning in the confessional. "Yeah right… I don't trust that little challenge stealing, backstabber one bit!"

Blaineley walks up to Zoey and puts her arms around her, "Hey Zoey, I just love how your hair matches my dress!"

"Really? You think so?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Blaineley in the confessional. "Pfft, yeah right, that color is SO not in style right now for hair. But if I'm gonna be in this lame game, I might as well try and tough it out."

PSSSH. The camera shows Zoey in the confessional. "I thought Blaineley was mean?... I'll keep an eye on her, I guess,"

Brick follows behind Anne Maria and greets, "Hey, good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were sitting on me in a catapult!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's really somethin' Brick,"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You quit the competition because you thought you found a real diamond?"

"Yeah..." She growls as she clenches her hairspray can. "Let's not talk about it, K?"

* * *

And that's the 1st part of the 1st episode! I could have written the entire episode in bulk, but I was just really excited to get this out here and share the ideas.

And you may be asking, "Why did you include Blaineley?"

Well, my simply minded people, that's because... well, I just hate you. (lol jk)

How are things going to play out different? Will Harold and Leshawna get back together? Will Gwen apologize to Courtney successfully? Will Blaineley's plan succeed? Will Brick and Jo sort their rivalry out? You'll just have to wait until **next time.**


	3. Episode 1: All Star Showdown (Part 2)

The camera swaps to the challenge site. The contestants are standing on the beach near the cliff with 2 distinctly colored carriages separated by team.

"Greetings All Stars!" Chris gleams as he hovers lower to the ground with his jetpack, causing the surrounding contestants to cough and attempt to block the sand from destroying their lives.

"Here are your carriages: Blue for the Original Islanders, and Red for the Rowdy Revengers. You've got 30 seconds to pick your carriage driver, starting… now!"

"I'll drive!" Scott pipes up as he grabs the handles to the red baby carriage.

"No, I'll drive!" Jo resists as she grabs the carriage.

"Sha-please," Lightning speaks up. "You're the slowest go-kart driver **ever**!"

"But I'm also the shopping cart circuit racer champion!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Jo in the confessional. "No I'm not… I just said that because-"

PSSSH. The camera shows Lightning in the confessional. "Gotta respect championship status: Jo drives!"

"Oh come on…" Scott groans as Lightning carries his away.

"But Jo, wouldn't Lightning make for a better carriage runner since he's so used to playing on the football fields?" Sam asks.

"Nobody tells me what to do, got it butterball?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Sam in the confessional. "Jo is kinda scary… Heh, I'm glad she wasn't on my team last season!"

"10 seconds!" Chris yells to the Original Islanders who haven't decided yet.

A bunch of yammering can be heard from the team before Heather scoffs as she pushes Lindsay into the cart, 'Ugh, Lindsay will do it!"

"Everybody but Jo and Lindsay, up to the cliff of doom you go!"

The camera swaps to Chris at the top of the cliff as panting can be heard from the running contestants.

Sam comes up and faints onto Cameron.

Zoey, Scott, and Lightning look down the cliff in fear as they scream, 'Fang!"

"Excuse me, who?" Heather asks as she glares at the others.

"Who's the best key spotter and who is gonna die in shark infested water? Well you guys better get ready, cause it's diving time!"

Scott shivers from fear and pushes Anne Maria in front of him, 'A-a-after you, ladies first, right?"

Anne Maria shoves his hand off of her shoulder and yells, "Get your hands off me, spaz!"

Chris blows the air horn and explains, "Only one diver per team at a time. The next diver has to wait until the carriage driver returns. Ready? Go!"

"Let's win this!" Lightning exclaims as he takes a running start to run into the water.

Lightning dives into the water straight through the middle of the sharks waiting for him.

"Hey Courtney… I just wanted to say something…" Gwen murmurs.

Courtney immediately hears this and plummets herself down the cliff.

PSSSH. The camera shows Courtney in the confessional. "I want to be mad at Gwen so bad… but I just need to ignore her and focus on the game, I know I can. But I miss when we were friends…"

The underwater camera shows Lightning searching for a key.

A copper colored key catches his eyes and he begins to emerge to the surface with it.

"So, if Courtney comes back alive," Leshawna says. "Which one of us should go next?"

"Well we can't have Owen go, he's way too big," Duncan responds. "I guess that also crosses you off the list…"

"Excuse me? Why can't I go?"

"Oh you know… I just didn't feel like getting splashed with water today,"

"You did NOT just say that?!"

"Oh, but I did. And it's not even an opinion, it's a fact!"

Leshawna pulls up her sleeves and growls before Sierra comes between them, "Don't fight guys! Look, Lightning's already found a key!"

Lightning climbs into the carriage as he exclaims, "Go, Jo!... Heh, that rhymed…"

"Oh for crying out loud," Jo moans as she begins pushing Lightning.

Lindsay looks in confusion at Jo and Lightning, "What's taking Courtney so long?"

The camera shows Courtney holding off a shark by pushing it away as it has its mouth open.

She notices a skinny golden key and punches the shark in the face, causing the shark to swim away as it rubs it's sore with its… fin?

She picks the key up and surfaces to Lindsay.

"Heh… heh… drive…" She mumbles to Lindsay as she sluggishly climbs in.

"Got it!" Lindsay cheers as she turns around and starts to struggle to push the cart.

"Huh…. ugh…" Lindsay huffs and puffs as she slowly inches the carriage along. "This is hard work!"

"Ugh, forget it, I'll do it!"

"No no no!" Chris commands as he flies over to them with his jetpack. "You can't change your drivers once you've picked them!"

"It's okay Courtney, I just have to get some momentum," Lindsay gleams as she pushes the cart and starts to pick up the pace.

The camera swaps to Jo running Lightning on the path to the spa hotel.

"Listen here meathead," Jo asserts. "I know we don't exactly like each other, but do you agree to stay out of each other's way?"

"I'll try, but it's going to be hard to try and hold back all this muscle power!" He boasts before he kisses his muscles.

"Ew…"

Jo and Lightning arrive at the spa hotel and Lightning inserts his key.

"It doesn't fit! Stupid key!"

"It's the wrong key, hurry up and sit back down!"

The camera swaps to Lighting and Jo heading back and passing Lindsay and Courtney.

"What took you so long?" Jo mocks to them.

"We would have gone a lot sooner if Lindsay didn't take so long!"

The camera swaps to everybody back at the cliff.

"Hey, I think I see Jo!" Anne Maria calls out to the rest of her team.

"Who should go next?" Zoey asks.

"I'll take a crack at it!" Anne Maria asserts. "My hair is waterproof anyways."

PSSSH. The camera shows Anne Maria in the confessional. "When your hair has so much hairspray, you're basically a fish!"

"Yeah... but is your tan?" Scott snarks.

"Yes… it is," She replies before she cannonballs into the water.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" Owen shouts as he nudges Duncan's elbow. "Can I go next?"

"Absolutely not big guy,"

"Oh c'mon, why not?"

"Remember the last time you jumped off the cliff? It was not pretty,"

"Oooh… okay,"

"I'll go!" Harold exclaims as he stands up straight. "For it is a duty to my team."

"Ugh, creepy," Heather groans.

Lindsay huffs and puffs as she pulls up with Courtney in the carriage.

"The key didn't work!" Courtney calls to her team.

"It is my time to shine!" Harold shouts as he plummets into the water.

Anne Maria walks out of the water. "See, I told you guys my tan wouldn't wash off,"

"Did you get a key?" Jo asks as Lightning crawls out of the carriage.

"Oh… I forgot about dat part,"

"Go… get… a key…." Jo growls.

The camera shows Harold underwater grabbing a dark red colored key as Anne Maria can be seen in the background fighting the sharks.

"I got it!" Harold shouts as he jumps into the carriage. "Wir müssen gehen!"

"Were mussels what?" Lindsay confusingly asks.

"It's German for we need to go!"

Lindsay runs off as Anne Maria comes back on shore with a small silver key.

"Look Jo, this one looks just like Vito!" She squeals. "Oh, I bet he still wants me."

"Just get in the cart already!"

"Sheesh alright, don't pull a hammy!"

The camera swaps to Jo and Anne Maria at the spa hotel.

Anne Maria hops out and inserts her key.

Joe starts panting and says, "I haven't been this tired since I ran that pentathlon,"

"It's the wrong key, go back," Anne Maria groans as she jumps back in.

Jo runs off as Lindsay limps in with Harold.

"Heh heh…" Lindsay gasps as she gets her breath back. "This is exhausting!"

Harold comes back and jumps in, "Sorry Lindsay, wrong key,"

"Ugh, I can't run anymore…"

"I would run for you," Harold replies as he puts his hand to his heart. 'But alas; it is against the rules."

"Oh, okay… I'm going now," She says as she turns around and walks away with Harold in the carriage.

The camera swaps back to the cliff as Zoey calls out, "I see Jo!"

"I'll go next!" Brick asserts as he jumps in and screams on the way down.

"Yikes… do you think he'll be okay down there?" Zoey asks to Cameron before she realizes he and Sam are passed out.

Duncan calls out, "I think I see Lindsay!"

Sierra creepily walks over to Duncan and Gwen.

"A lot of people on my blog seem to be mad about you 2 getting together, but I get it, love is love!" She exclaims as Gwen and Duncan look over at each other with their arms crossed. "It's just like me and my Cody-kinz!"

"Yeah," Gwen replies. "We're JUST like you 2."

"How about a kiss for luck before I plummet to my death?" Duncan asks as he leans in.

Sierra leans in to watch as Gwen panics and yells, "No time!" as she pushes him off the cliff.

The underwater camera shows Brick searching for a key before a shark taps him on the back with his fin.

Brick screams as he runs away from the shark and air bubbles can be seen from the top.

"Oh yikes, what should we do?" Zoey asks as she looks down worryingly at the bubbles.

"Sheesh, what a baby," Anne Maria snarks. "Can't even take some sharks."

The camera shows Duncan picking up a rusty key and jumping in Lindsay's cart after he arrives on shore.

"Go, go!" He yells to her as she struggles to push the cart.

PSSSH. The camera shows Lindsay in the confessional. "After skipping out on a season, I forgot how hard this is!"

Brick runs on shore screaming with his hands waving in the air and a shark attached to him.

"Ugh, what else did I expect?" Jo questions.

She punches the shark away and yells, "Take that you overgrown tuna!"

"Wow, Jo," Brick replies. "You saved my life!"

"Just get in the cart already!"

The camera swaps to Lindsay limping along with Duncan.

"Can't you go any faster?" Duncan asks, annoyed.

"My legs… feel like… they're on fire!"

"Well, I guess it's Heather's fault for making you push,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, who let's a dumb blonde girl push the cart?"

"Aw, thanks," She replies as Jo passes by Lindsay with Brick in the cart.

"Ugh, um…" Brick mutters to Jo as he points at her.

"What?" She interrogates back.

"This is my team and you will listen to me this time!"

"Really? I'm supposed to listen to somebody who should be wearing diapers?"

"It's only when I get scared!" He snaps back at her. "Fine… will you just agree to stay out of each other's way?"

"Hmm? Really?" She replies. "Fine."

PSSSH. The camera shows Jo in the confessional. "Well that was easier than I expected.

Jo arrives at the mansion and Brick hops out to insert his key.

"It's the wrong one," He groans as he jumps back in and Lindsay comes in crawling along the ground pushing the cart.

Jo and Brick's stares linger on Lindsay before they run off.

Duncan hops off and inserts the key then jumps back into the carriage, "No luck, it's a dud,"

Lindsay lays on the ground fanning herself, "I… can't…"

Duncan grabs a long stick nearby, jumps in the cart, and begins to scoot himself back to the cliff as Lindsay slowly follows.

The camera shows Zoey looking out at Jo, "Alright guys, I guess I'll go next… if you want me to?"

"Just go already!" Blaineley yells.

Everybody stares at her.

"I mean, go whenever you're ready…"

Zoey dives into the water after staring at Blaineley for a few seconds.

PSSSH. The camera shows Blaineley in the confessional. "Ugh, this is harder than I thought… how do these dweebs get through this? I need more makeup, I'm sweating!"

Gwen puts her hands over her eyes to block the sun and then yells, "I see Lindsay! She's…. Not pushing the cart, but I see her anyways,"

"Oh!" Sierra shouts as she gets into position for a cannonball. "Me next!"

"Mmmmmm!" Owen groans as he hobbles back and forth.

"Owen?" Leshawna asks. "Will you calm yourself down?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Owen in the confessional. "It was so hard to contain myself, I wanted to jump so bad!"

The camera shows Zoey underwater searching for a key.

She notices Sierra doing the splits to keep 2 sharks away from her and swims over.

She takes her necklace off and uses it as a slingshot to shoot the sharks in the nose with some pebbles.

The sharks run off as they rub their red noses with their fins.

Sierra and Zoey pick 2 silver keys from the sand and swim to the shore.

"Look Lindsay," Sierra says as she and Zoey hop into the carriages. "This key looks just like Cody!"

"Okay…" Lindsay groans as she pushes the cart along and Jo runs off with Zoey.

The camera pans to Leshawna and Harold sitting on the cliff.

"Ugh, this challenge is takin' forever," Leshawna groans.

"Okay… Harold, you can do this," He whispers to himself.

"Did you say something?" She asks him, her chin resting on her arm.

"No!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the confessional facepalming. "Idiot!"

The camera shows Jo panting and running with Zoey in the carriage.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asks as she looks on with concern.

"Heh… yes I'm… heh, fine!"

The camera swaps to Sierra and Lindsay.

"Lindsay? Is it really that tiring?"

"Yes… can you help?"

"Hold up, lemme find a stick," She replies as she searches around before picking up a stick and scooting herself along.

Zoey hops out of Jo's cart and inserts her key, "It's not the right one…"

"For crying out loud, how hard is it to pick the right key?!"

"I guess you shoulda been a diver, huh?" Zoey snarks as Jo scurries off.

"Ahoy!" Sierra screams as she drags herself in with the stick and Lindsay follows behind sluggishly.

Sierra hops out and inserts her key, "Cody key won't fit! It's too small!"

"Does that mean we have to go back?" Lindsay cries.

"I'm afraid so…" She replies as she hops back in and grabs her stick.

The camera swaps back to the cliff.

"Who's going next?" Brick questions as he looks at Jo and Zoey returning.

"I-I-I can't go next!" Scott stutters. "There's sharks down there!"

"But you have to go, Cameron and Sam are passed out and I have no idea where Blaineley is,"

"You can't make me!" Scott yells as he clings to a rock.

"Oh yeah, we can!" Anne Maria shouts as her and Lightning attempt to pry him from the rock.

Scott gets pried from the rock and hits the robot. The robot rolls to the very edge of the cliff and lets out a robotic sigh.

The rocks underneath it break and the robot falls into the water.

"Huh!" They gasp as they look down at the water.

"So long and good riddance!" Heather asserts as she looks pleased.

"You got to go dude!" Lightning exclaims to Scott. "The robots gonna beat you!"

"I can't! There's this thing I like to do called **living**!"

Anne Maria comes from behind him and shoves him off the cliff.

"Sheesh, it's really that easy!" She says as she rubs her hands together triumphantly.

The camera shows the machine sinking to the bottom as it's gnawed on by sharks.

The machine starts to smoke before combusting underwater.

Everybody from the cliff is watching as a large splash of water and a shadowy figure emerges from the water.

The camera shows a close-up of a guy with messy hair, tan skin, and stubble smiling at the camera.

It's none other than… ALEJANDRO! (Big shocker… I know)

Everybody looks on in shock and Heather screams, "You have got to be kidding me!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Alejandro in the confessional. "Last thing I remember is being burned to a crisp by that volcano and Chris sealed me up in that robot suit to **heal. **It feels so good to be freed after all this time! I must thank Scott for his cowardice!"

Alejandro falls onto the shore holding a key in his hand before his legs wobble and he falls to the ground.

PSSSH. "Keep in mind, I was in that robot suit for an entire year. So my legs are completely asleep."

Scott arrives on shore as Alejandro and Lindsay, slowly leave.

"I have a key, let's go!" Scott exclaims as Jo tiredly drives her past Lindsay and Alejandro. "And can you believe Anne Maria shoved me off the cliff?"

Jo glares at him then rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah, that's horrible,"

"Jalapeno?" Lindsay questions to the Spaniard sitting in her carriage. "Why are you here?'

"Silly Lindsay, I've been here the whole time,"

The camera cuts to Jo and Scott running along the path.

"Do you think you picked the right key?" Jo interrogates.

"I don't know, I was too busy swimming for my life away from a killing fishy machine!"

The camera swaps back to Alejandro and Lindsay as she slowly pushes the cart along.

"I… can't…. Go… on,"

"Here Lindsay, get in the carriage and I'll push,"

"But… Huh, I feel like there's a reason we shouldn't do that…" She replies as she scratches her head. "Oh whatever, I'm soooo tired!"

The camera swaps to Jo and Scott as Scott jumps out of the carriage and inserts the key.

"It won't open!"

"That's because it's the wrong key, you ginger haired doofus!"

"Hey," He whines. "That's personal."

Alejandro jets in carrying Lindsay in the carriage as Jo and Scott stare in awe.

"Finally!" Lindsay exclaims before she pants.

Alejandro inserts his key and the door opens.

"Si!" He exclaims as he puts his hands in the air triumphantly.

"Wow, does that mean we win?" Lindsay asks innocently. "And I thought your legs were hurting?"

"Oh… um… UGH!" He yelps in pain as he drops to the ground. "I forgot!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Alejandro in the confessional. 'Okay, fine, my asleep legs wore off pretty quick, but I can use this to gain Heather's… I mean, my **team's **sympathy!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Lindsay in the confessional. "Maybe he's just pretending that his legs are asleep? But why? Probably just to annoy Heather… I get it!"

Chris flies in with his jetpack, "And the winner of this challenge are The Original Islanders!"

Alejandro and Lindsay cheer.

"Except… I said that the person chosen to push the carriages had to STAY pushing them,"

"Soooo… do we win?" Lindsay questions.

"Noooo, you guys lose!"

"Aaaaw…" they whine.

The camera swaps to Chris explaining to the contestants at the cliff, "So yeah, you guys actually lost because Alejandro and Lindsay swapped places,"

"Mmmmm!" Owen groans as he looks over the edge of the cliff.

"Owen? Is there something wrong?" Chris asks.

"I can't take it anymooooore!" He screams as he cannonballs over the edge and makes a huge splash.

A giant wave of water comes up and splashes all the contestants, except Chris, who jetpacks out of the way.

"Owen?!" Courtney growls. "You got me all wet!"

"My hair is gonna be ruined!" Leshawna shouts.

"Well… that's unfortunate for you guys," Chris snarks. "The Original Islanders must head to elimination tonight. Good luck!"

The camera reverse fades into the elimination ceremony, lit by a bonfire fighting against the harsh darkness of the night. Heather, Leshawna, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Harold, Owen, Alejandro, Lindsay, and Sierra sit on stumps.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. How do you like the new peanut gallery?" Chris asks as the camera shows the Rowdy Revengers sitting in a wooden 2-decker booth with a peanut symbol on it.

"Now the winners can watch their opponents get the boot and **enjoy it!** Not only that, but they also get to enjoy a luxurious dinner in the spa hotel!"

Blaineley walks over eating a muffin.

"Blaineley?" Zoey questions. "Where were you during the challenge?"

"Oh, I was busy getting my makeup done and raiding the craft services tent,"

"What?!" Chris asks angrily.

"Hey Cheffy!" Blaineley calls out to Chef as he waves to her.

Chris glares at Chef and he stops.

Chef picks up Blaineley and puts her with the rest of the contestants in the peanut gallery.

"If you're in the game, You must PLAY the game!" Chris shouts. "Got it?"

"Ugh, FINE!"

Gwen leans over to Courtney holding a bunch of flowers behind her back.

"Sooo Courtney, even though I didn't technically do anything wrong… I brought you these!" She exclaims as she pushes the flower towards Courtney.

PSSSH. The camera shows Gwen in the confessional. "I'm being such an idiot! Why can't I just say that it was my fault? And that her and Duncan WERE a couple when we kissed?"

"Achoo!"

"Oh no? You're allergic?"

"Just get away from me…" Courtney groans.

"Before we start, I want one volunteer from the winning team to claim a **special **reward,"

"Pick me!" Lightning yells as he quickly slides in next to Chris.

"Great, you're reward is: Spending a night on boney island with all wild animals!"

"Oh c'mon, how is that a reward?"

"Because, there is a special immunity statue hidden on the island. That is, if you can find it,"

"Ugh, now he tells us," Scott moans.

"This season, you get to eliminate the player of your choice by drawing a red X on an 8 by 10 photo of the team member you want gone. Now, get voting!"

* * *

PSSSH. The camera shows Leshawna in the confessional. "As much as I want that snake Alejandro gone, I want to see him suffer with his gimpy legs… so I'll vote for Owen for not helping in the challenge, and because he got my hair wet,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Alejandro in the confessional. "Since people seemed ticked off about Owen getting their hair wet, and because he is annoying beyond compare… I vote for Owen,"

The rest of the contestants are flipped through quickly in the confessional as they swipe X's on the photos. The photos are facing away from the camera and cannot be seen.

* * *

"When I call your name, that means; you're safe,"

"Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, Lindsay, Duncan, and Courtney, you guys are safe,"

"Owen, Alejandro, and Heather: You three all hindered your team in some way. Heather, you made Lindsay push the cart. Owen, you splashed everybody with water, and Alejandro? You directly cost your team the loss by switching places with Lindsay, but only one can survive this vote…"

"The final marshmallows go to…..

…..

…..

….

….

"Heather and Alejandro, you're safe,"

Owen looks up sadly and hugs Alejandro and Heather tight, "I knew it wouldn't last long…"

"But wait?" Owen asks. "Do I have to ride that scary catapult thingy?"

"Nope. This season, we have an all new mode of transportation!"

The camera swaps to Chris and The Original Islanders standing next to a humongous toilet.

"Welcome, to the flush of shame," Chris greets as Owen climbs into the toilet.

A jumbled mess of sounds can be heard from the team on standby, "Ew… Gross… Why?"

"Well, see you guys… it was really fuuuuun!"

Owen slides down the toilet before awkwardly saying, "It's uh… jammed!"

"Ugh…" Chris groans. "Get the plunger, Chef!"

Chris turns towards the camera, "Who will be flushed down the can next episode? Find out when we return on Total. Drama. All Stars!"

* * *

Thanks you readers so much for... uh... reading?

**The Votes:**

***Owen - Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Leshawna**

***Heather - Gwen and Lindsay**

***Courtney - Duncan**

***Alejandro - Sierra, Harold, and Owen**


End file.
